blushdcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 26
Plot As the drinking party is still going on Yuugo order an round of beer. As Mokoka and Sumika feeling the pills kicking in mokoka and sumika falling an sleep, Yuugo and one of his crew see them as yuugo telling him at its time, he thinks that they cant ever hear them anymore. Yuugo makes sure that they are an sleep more grabbing Mokoka boob as she is a sleep with an bad am groping her breast. As they are walking down the street heading an reserved hotel room for them. As they are carrying them down the street telling them not to drop them as they are precious merchandise. Yuugo and his crew make it the hotel room drops them on the bed. As it was tough and they was heavy even tho mokoka is less then 50kg, as her weight of her tits. As Yuugo and his crew get ready for the video. Yuugo asked why one of them are taking off his clothes as he is plan on fucking Mokoka himself. Yuugo pulling up Mokoka shirt and bra showing her breast as how huge they are. Yuugo groping her breast just as his remembers them like before as he licks them. yuugo telling him that she is an total natural slut even if she is a sleep. As one of his crew tell him that he should switch with him soon, Even seeing her nipples are getting wet. Yuugo thinks it time for him to put it in slow takes off her underwear as her juices is flowing as she is slutty she is, tell him that he is responsible for that. As one of he's friends is working on Sumika can't wait to strip her but is told not to fuck her yet as they need to film it. As he pulls up her shirt. Wataru is at the quickly shop is an magazine on fireworks remembers Ayane. Thinking if he should invite her for an firework festival. Ayane sitting on the changing room hearing Ume coming in asking her why she have't change yet and should change in to her buddy suit but hears her phone going off. Getting an text for Wataru asking her to go to an firework festival with an smile on her face with Ume notivced her smile. Wataru notice that hes phone is ringing as he gets an text from Ayane saying that she will go with him. Yuugo and his crew still with Mokoka and Sumika filming them. As Yuugo is fucking mokoka as she is getting tight. As the one of them is being kissed by one of them as he cant wait to fuck her already. Noticed her boobs are small but super soft as her nipples have gone stiff. Sees her getting wet just like her sister as one of them is ready to film her penetration scene, As he is ready, Pulling his fingers down her underwear feeling that she is gushing wet as he fingers slide in without an problem. Sumika wakes up from the feeling of fingers inside of her looking around where her was at, sees down seeing two people by her legs. Quickly whats going trying to get up to scream but was stopped by them as one of tells yuugo that she has woke up. But hits Mokoka in the back of the head seeing Yuugo and Mokoka having sex next to her telling her to sit there and be an good girl for an bit. Telling them to stop yuugo but wouldn't listen to her as he keep fucking Mokoka. As two of his crew try to rape her yelling that she want's to go home screaming for mokoka. As Yuugo tells her that she is having to much fun. Not wanting it hit one of them in the month and running out of the room.